1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a display control method for the projector.
2. Related Art
Projectors that are connected to image output devices such as PCs (Personal Computers) and display images based on image data input from the image output devices on projected surfaces such as wall surfaces and floor surfaces have been known (for example, see Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 4772917).
An image display device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is housed in a drive bay of a portable information processing unit, and displays an image based on image data input from the portable information processing unit on a screen. The image display device has a control unit housed in the drive bay and an optical engine unit that forms and projects images connected via a hinge part, and is adapted to be switched to one of wall surface upward projection, ceiling surface projection, wall surface downward projection, and floor surface projection by adjustment of the angle of the optical engine unit.
The images that can be displayed by the projector include portrait images displayed in portable display devices such as smartphones and tablet terminals. On the other hand, the images formed by light modulation devices of the typical projectors are landscape images with an aspect ratio of 16:9 or 4:3, for example.
In the case where a portrait image is displayed by the typical projector, it is considered that an image in which the portrait image is placed at the center and black areas are set in the right and left areas is formed and projected. However, in this case, there is a problem that the fraction of the portrait image in the display image is lower and observation of the portrait image is harder.